falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Craterside Supply
|footer = The armored Vault 101 jumpsuit behind the counter. |terminal =Moira's terminal }} Craterside Supply is a store located in Megaton in Fallout 3. It can be found by going right and following the path as soon as the Lone Wanderer enters Megaton. Background The store opens at 8:00am, and the owner Moira Brown's stock, as well as her caps, refresh on Mondays and Thursdays. The shop sells anything one might need, and as most of the Megaton settlers point out, usually at a good price. Speaking with Moira will grant the option of buying items, or starting the Wasteland Survival Guide quest. Craterside Supply is guarded by a single mercenary who upon interaction replies he is "watching visitor", although during her quest he might say to "leave him out of that girl's crazy experiments" as he "does not get paid enough for that", referring to the help the Lone Wanderer is giving Moira. Any negative interaction with Moira, such as getting caught stealing or injuring her, will lead to the mercenary turning hostile and retaliating. By 2297, the store lives on under Moira's ownership, and is the hub of the Wasteland Survival Guide distribution network.Afterword Layout First floor On the right upon entry, the counter is just beyond the entrance, with an armored Vault 101 jumpsuit behind it and a locker that contains some of Moira's inventory, but it cannot be picked. Moira's terminal (very easy hack) is directly to the left which contains information on Moira's other experiments. Near that is another fully stocked locker which can also only be opened with Moira's key. On another side, the mercenary stands with his back against the wall alongside a workbench and a doorway. Walking through the doorway leads to the stairway and the bed owned by the mercenary. Second floor Going upstairs leads to a small living room which contains only a sofa. The opening in this room leads to Moira's bedroom, which contains a hard locked desk and Moira's bed. Notable loot * A bottlecap mine on the workbench next to Moira's mercenary. * Two boxes of sugar bombs are on the bottom shelf in the northwest corner of the first floor, which can be used for the unmarked quest Murphy's Bombing Run. * The unique armored Vault 101 jumpsuit can be stolen from behind the counter if the Lone Wanderer declines the Wasteland Survival Guide quest. Related quests * The Wasteland Survival Guide Notes * Moira's terminal has a few humorous bits of info on it. The three options are to check the store inventory, Survival Guide progress, and "track current experiments". The current experiments can be found on this page. * "Noclipping" through the wall inside will reveal two lockers. Opening them allows one to steal themes or objects for the Megaton house. * The mole rat repellent stick can be stolen from Moira's hard locked desk upstairs, but only if the optional part for that part of the quest was not completed. Appearances The Craterside Supply appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * If one enters Craterside Supply just a moment or two after it first opens, the guard and Moira will react as if one had picked the lock to get in. * Using the right stick to pick up an item may result in Moira and her mercenary guard attacking the player as if witnessed stealing. * When the time comes for Moira to close the shop and the Lone Wanderer is still in with their companions, if they go out their companions will stay inside. Gallery Craterside Supply int1.jpg Craterside Supply int2.jpg|View when entering Craterside Supply upstairs.jpg|Upstairs References Category:Megaton buildings Category:Fallout 3 shops Category:Post-War businesses de:Craterside-Lagerraum es:Almacén de Craterside it:Spaccio di Craterside pl:Skład przy Kraterze ru:Магазин на кратере uk:Магазин на кратері zh:Craterside Supply